


Random Stories in Kai's Mind

by SilverstarTheHybrid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstarTheHybrid/pseuds/SilverstarTheHybrid
Summary: This is made up of short stories that I think of, some are based on my life, some are based off of lines or ideas.





	1. His Observations

He was surveying his territory from above like always, he saw all the world, he knew the secrets of many, though he would not tell. There were a few who understood her quiet presence. She shared her calm presence with all, however, only a few heard his whispers. Most did not hear his whispered stories, she told stories to those who listened, but most lived by their counterpart, Leo. Lupis never let those who chose to bask in his whispered stories, they had seen her face and had seen his cloak, a cloak of stars. She had shown his form, they had heard his whispers and her presence was always there. He told them that if they ever needed her, then he would be there, just look up. She would smile upon them from his cloak and they would hear her stories and be able to feel his calm.


	2. A cloak of stars

Their name is Lupis, they've been here forever, whispering stories and songs to the creatures below. They were there in their cloak of stars, they whispered to the many creatures who embraced their calm. They loved their domain, they showed all whomst wanted to know. They told them stories, they lulled the few who needed lulling to sleep. Many slept, and they protected all who did. They also showed the way to travelers, guiding them with their cloak of stars.


	3. The Tree Boy

He had a happy childhood, he loved his friends and family, he carved his name into an old pecan tree. He loved nature, he always had, he played in his Grandmother's back yard. He always had the most amazing imagination, though the people in his life tried to kill it, he was always in his head. He found a way to make his imagination clear to his enemies, he drew. He created illustration after illustration, he made amazing worlds with amazing creatures. He created worlds for others to play in, though he knew one day that he would die and become something new. He already knew what he wanted to become, he wanted to become a Pecan tree, he wanted to give others the memories he had as a child. Who is he? You're standing underneath him, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Criticism is welcome.


End file.
